AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display is a self-luminous display using OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) technology. With its wide color gamut, high contrast, slim design and lower energy consumption, it is becoming the primary choice for next-generation display technologies.
As shown in FIG. 1, a subpixel structure of an AMOLED display panel includes a cover 1, a cathode 12, an electron transport layer 13, organic light-emitting layers 141 to 143, a hole transport layer 15, a hole injection layer 16, an anode 17, an array substrate 18 and the like. When a voltage is applied between the cathode 12 and the anode 17, electrons are injected from the cathode 12 to the electron transport layer 13, and holes are injected from the anode 17 to the hole transport layer 15. Then, the electrons and holes migrate to the organic light-emitting layers 141 to 143 through the electron transport layer 13 and the hole transport layer 15, respectively, and meet in the organic light-emitting layers 141 to 143 to form excitons. Excitons make the luminescent molecules excited, and the luminescent molecules emit visible light after radiation relaxation.
Electron migration is under the effect of electric field, from the electron transport layer 13 to the organic light-emitting layers 141 to 143. Electrons can also diffuse within the electron transport layer 13 under diffusion effect. Since the electron transport layer 13 continuously covers the adjacent subpixels, the electrons can diffuse in an area of the electron transport layer 13 corresponding to the adjacent subpixels. In the low grayscale display, due to the small voltage between the cathode 12 and the anode 17, that is, the electric field force exerted by the electric field is small, the movement of some electrons is affected by diffusion more than the force of the electric field. This part of the electrons is easily to diffuse into the adjacent subpixel regions and migrate to the organic light-emitting layers of the adjacent subpixels to recombine with the holes in the adjacent subpixels, so as to cause light emission crosstalk to the adjacent subpixels. This causes the color coordinates of the adjacent subpixels to shift, resulting in an abnormal color shift.